What Do You Want, Sasuke?
by Gymnadenia
Summary: Suigetsu kesal akan sikap dingin Sasuke. Ia mengira kalau Sakura lah penyebabnya. SuiSasu, Lime, OOC, Yaoi. Special fic for Ninja-edit. Don't like don't read. RnR please?


"Sasuke, kau mau makan?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, mau pergi kemana?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke.."

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"Iya apa, Sui?"

**-**

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T (semi M)**

**Pairing : Suigetsu Hozuki and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, Yaoi. Don't like don't read. **

**A/N : Fic yang dibuat author setelah liat fic pairing SasuNeji rated M yang bikin author ngabisin banyak tisu dikamar gara-gara nosebleed. Dan author berpikir kalau SuiSasu lebih HOT daripada SasuSaku *dikeroyok rame-rame***

**Saya buat special untuk Ninja-edit, teteh Ayame :p dan Tsukimori Raisa (saya sendiri) yang sedang terpesona oleh pesona indah Suigetsu Hozuki, serta para Fujoshi yang menyukai pair ini :p**

**-**

**Happy Reading!**

**-**

**Presenting : What Do You Want, Sasuke?**

**-**

Pemuda berambut raven dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam pendek berjalan menuju rumahnya yang berjalak 45 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Tampan, kaya, dingin bagai es, gadis mana tak akan tergoda? Kedua telinga cantiknya disanggahi dua buah headset. Ia terdiam menikmati alunan music yang keluar dari sana.

DRRRT! DRRRT!

Sasuke merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya. Gambar sebuah amplop tertera dilayarnya. Sasuke menekan tombol 'read' untuk membaca pesan.

**From : Suigetsu Hozuki**

**Selamat hari jadian yang ke 6 bulan ya sayang. Love you :)**

Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya, menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya. Lalu dengan cepat jemari indahnya mengetik diatas keypad ponsel Samsung Corby QWERTY itu.

**To : Suigetsu Hozuki**

**Love you too.**

Lalu dengan cepat pemuda itu menekan tombol send, dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Ia sampai pada gerbang rumahnya, lalu membukanya, dan masuk kedalam sana.

Sementara di lain tempat. Sebuah iPhone berdering keras menandakan ada pesan masuk. Buru-buru, tangan pucat itu meraih iPhone, dan menyentuh layarnya, tepat pada option 'read'. Setelah 5 detik memperhatikan layar iPhone-nya, pemuda berambut putih kebiruan itu melempar iPhone-nya keatas kasur, dan membanting gaged manis itu menabrak dinding pelan.

"Huh! Sudah tiga bulan tapi masih begini!" serunya kesal.

Pemuda yang diketahui namanya adalah Suigetsu Hozuki itu berdiam diri di bibir ranjang, kedua tangannya terarah dikepalanya, menyusuri helai-helai lembut dari rambut putih kebiruannya itu, menjambaknya pelan. Ah, rasanya tak terhitung berapa kali ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, jatuh cinta pada seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda tampan berambut mirip bokong ayam itu telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak 3 bulan lalu. Saat salnu pertama turun di Tokyo, kedua pemuda itu berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahannya yang sepi, lalu sampai salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan dengan sebuah kata yang meluncur cepat namun manis, sarat akan makna yang mendalam.

"Sukidayo!"

Dan wajah si pemuda berambut putih kebiruan ini semakin memerah. Rasanya senang saat otaknya memutar kembali rekaman kejadian di hari itu. Dimana Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan bagusnya, ternyata Suigetsu telah menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sasuke semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat keduanya memijak bangku kelas 1 SMA. Alias 2 tahun yang lalu.

Awalnya Suigetsu mengira kalau sifat dingin Sasuke itu karena malu. Ya maklumlah, mereka baru saja jadian. Tapi setelah 6 bulan bersabar, sepertinya Suigetsu mulai gerah. Malah beberapa kali sms-nya tidak dibalas. Memikirkan itu, membuat kepala Suigetsu berkedut nyeri.

iPhone Suigetsu kembali berdering nyaring. Kali ini tanda telpon masuk. Suigetsu meraih iPhone yang terletak tak jauh darinya, lalu segera menyentuh layar touchscreen iPhonenya, dan mengucap salam. "Ya?"

"Hiu!" sapa penelpon riang. Suigetsu sangat mengenal suara ini.

"Err, ya ada apa, Jidat?" Suigetsu agak malas menerima telpon kali ini. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik gara-gara Sasuke. Dan perlu digaris bawahi, gadis ini, Sakura Haruno (yang dipanggil Jidat) ini, mantan kekasih Sasuke Uchiha. Dan pastinya Suigetsu agak kurang menyukainya. Cemburu? Err.. Suigetsu tak pernah mengakuinya.

"Ng, hari ini kau dan Sasuke menginjak 6 bulan pacaran kan?" ucap suara lembut diseberang, berbasas-basi.

"Hn, iya," jawab Suigetsu sekenanya.

"Selamat ya.." ucap si gadis dengan suara yang ceria. Sakura menyadari kalau ada perubahan pada diri Suigetsu. "Kau kenapa, Hiu?"

"Kenapa apanya?" Suigetsu balik bertanya.

"Kau seperti sedang sedih. Mau cerita?" Sakura menawarkan.

"Hn.." Suigetsu agak ragu dengan tawaran Sakura. Namun karena sekarang ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak berbagi, maka Suigetsu rasa, Sakura adalah orang yang tepat. Yah mungkin kan kalau Sakura pernah merasakan hal yang sama dengan Suigetsu? Merasa dicuekin?

"Mau tidak?" Sakura memancing.

"Hn," Sui bergumam. "Apa dulu, Sasuke dingin kepadamu?"

"Ha?" Sakura melongok kaget. Untung Suigetsu tak dapat melihatnya. Cepat-cepat Sakura menjawab, sebelum pemuda berbola mata violet ini menutup telponnya. "Ng, dia tidak terlalu dingin. Malah suka memperhatikan aku. Malam sebelum tidur pasti mengirim pesan atau menelpon. Pagi-pagi dia sudah mengirim pesan, menyuruhku bangun.."

"Oh," Suigetsu hanya bisa ber'oh' ria. Hatinya mencelos mendengar hal itu. Rasa-rasanya Sasuke tak pernah seperti itu. Ralat, awal-awalnya memang begitu, tapi mendekati 6 bulanan ini, Sasuke seperti sibuk dan tak punya waktu untuk membalas pesan atau menelponnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan suaranya yang melembut.

"Err.." Suigetsu pun segera menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Sakura. Sakura terkejut. Jujur memang, Sakura tak pernah dapat perlakuan sedingin itu dari Sasuke. Dan satu kalimat pun terlontar dengan polosnya dari bibir ranum gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Ng, apa mungkin Sasuke bosan?"

Suigetsu menutup telpon dari Sakura dengan segera, melemparkan iPhone itu sekali lagi kearah belakangnya, kesal. iPhone itu berdering lagi, sampai 3 kali. Ke empat kalinya, Suigetsu meraih iPhone-nya malas, lalu menyentuh layarnya. "Apa lagi, jidat?!"

-

*

-

Suigetsu berdiri di depan kelas 3-2. Menunggu seseorang yang sedang dipanggilkan oleh Naruto. Kedua tangannya disilangkan didepan dadanya, lengkungan kebawah tergaris di bibir tipisnya, tak lupa sorot mata sinis yang ia siapkan untuk pemuda berambut raven ini.

"Ayaaaam! Suigetsu dari kelas 3-5 mencarimuuu!" seru Naruto nyaring, hampir membuat Suigetsu menutup telinganya, takut tuli. Naruto menoleh kembali kearah Suigetsu. "Ng, ada perlu apa ya sama Sasuke?"

"Err, cuma ada perlu sedikit.." ucap Suigetsu, agak gelisah.

Naruto manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Sepertinya pemuda berambut pirang cepak ini tak mengetahui hubungan antara Suigetsu dan Sasuke. Err, dan sepertinya yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka hanya Sakura, Karin, Temari, dan Shikamaru. Selebihnya? Mereka backstreet dan hanya membiarkan beberapa orang terdekat mereka untuk mengetahuinya.

Yang di panggil Ayam, menyembulkan kepalanya dari kerumunan gadis-gadis centil nan usil. Suigetsu mencengkram kedua tangannya erat, menahan emosinya, takut-takut kalau ia lepas kontrol nanti, semua gadis itu sudah terlempar keluar jendela.

Suigetsu mendapati sekelebat bayangan berambut merah muda dari dalam kelas. Sakura Haruno, sedang tersenyum padanya, melambaikan tangannya pelan dan anggun, dengan bibir yang seakan membisiki telinganya, padahal jarak meraka sekitar 7 meter.

Suigetsu membaca gerakan bibir Sakura. Lalu menggumamkan pelan. "Tanyakan padanya, seperti instruksiku kemarin? Err.."

Namun tiba-tiba gadis berambut merahh muda ini menyetop langkah Sasuke, menyisipkan sesuatu dibalik tangannya ke tangan Sasuke, membuat wajah si pemuda raven ini bersemu kemerahan. Wajah gadis dihadapannya malah seperti ragu atau takut. Entah karena apa.

Pikiran-pikiran negative mulai bermunculan di otak Suigetsu. _Jangan-jangan.. si Jidat itu mau kembali pada Sasuke? Jangan-jangan itu alasan Sakura menelponku kemarin.. Ah tidak Sui, jangan pikir macam-macam, percaya pada Sasuke,_ batinnya curiga.

"Hn?"

Mata violet Suigetsu segera dihadiahi pemandangan indah dari pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya. Mata onyx teduhnya seperti menghipnotis Suigetsu. Mempesona Suigetsu. Secepat mungkin pemuda berambut putih kebiruan ini megenyahkan khayalannya, menggantinya dengan sosok Pangeran Es. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan!"

"Apa?" Sasuke manatap Suigetsu langsung kedalam bola mata violetnya. Hitam dan ungu. Perpaduan gradasi warna yang sangat anggun.

Suigetsu berbalik, enggan menatap wajah pacarnya. "Err, tidak jadi deh.."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tahu kalau pacarnya tak pandai berbohong. Sasuke lalu segera menarik lengan Suigetsu, membawanya ke tangga menuju atap. Suigetsu meronta. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bingung dengan sikap posesif kekasihnya ini. "Lepaskan hey! Sakit!"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan erangan Suigetsu. Ia terus menaiki tangga, menyeret si mata violet ini. Sasuke segera membuka pintu atap, melemparkan Suigetsu keluar, lalu dengan cepat ikut keluar dan menutup pintu. Hampir saja Suigetsu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh. Namun dengan sigap tangan putih pucat Sasuke menariknya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Suigetsu pun serasa melelh diperlakukan seromantis ini oleh seorang Uchiha. "Err.."

"Maaf ya?"

Seorang Uchiha minta maaf? Suigetsu bengong hebat. Ia hanya bisa diam dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke, menikmati kehangatan yang tercipta karenannya.

"Mungkin mendekati acara 6 bulanan kita ini, aku jadi menjauh darimu.." ucap Sasuke lagi, masih mendekap Suigetsu dengan suara jantung yang ia rasa menggema ke seluruh tempat.

"Hem.." Suigetsu hanya terdiam. Ia agak lega mendengar permintaan maaf Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang membuatku berlaku seperti itu padamu.." ucap Sasuke, sepertinya berat mengatakannya.

Suigetsu jadi ingat tuduhan yang belum sempat ia utarakan tadi. pemuda bermata violet ini lalu mendorong tubuh Sasuke keras, memperlebar jarak antar mereka berdua. "Apa.. maksudmu? Kamu mau kembali pada Sakura?"

Sasuke mendekat kearah Suigetsu tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap. Mengecup bibir tipis si pemuda violet, hampir melumatnya jika saja tangan Suigetsu tak mencubit perutnya. "Hmph!—Hentikan! Kalau mau kembali pada Sakura, tak usah berlagu seperti ini padaku!"

Sasuke menggeleng, dengan jari telunjuk kanannya ia menghentikan segala macam sumpah serapah yang pasti akan keluar dari mulut Suigetsu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan dari saku celananya, lalu membukanya sendiri. Gerakan jemari tangan Sasuke seperti menghipnotis Suigetsu. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke memasangkan benda yang di jadikan hadiah 6 bulanan peringatan hari jadi mereka berdua. Sebuah cincin besar melingkar di jari manis Suigetsu, dengan ukiran unik di sisi-sisinya, membuat mata violet Suigetsu tak kuasa berkedip. "Eto.."

"Mungkin kau curiga kenapa aku menjauh, menjadi dekat dengan Sakura.." Sasuke berbisik pelan, membuat pipi Suigetsu merona merah merasakan hembusan nafas dipipinya, "itu semua agar aku bisa mendapatkan cincin ini.. Aku menjauh karena sibuk mencari cincin ini di segala toko perhiasan, aku dekat dengan Sakura karena Sakura adalah sahabatku yang bersedia membantuku mencarikan cincin ini.. Aku khawatir akan keadaanmu, takut kau marah karena aku menjauh.. Maka kemarin aku menyuruh Sakura untuk menelponmu. Benar saja kau marah. Kenapa kau tak mengayakannya langsung?""

Wajah Suigetsu sudah benar-benar merah mendengar suara yang terdengar hampir seperti desahan di telinganya, lengkap dengan hembusan nafas yang menyapu telinganya. "Ngh.."

"Dan tentang yang tadi.." Sasuke kembali berbisik, "kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak pandai dalam membungkus, maka dari itu aku meminta Sakura membungkuskan cincin ini dengan baik.. Tapi ternyata tetap saja rusak.."

Suigetsu benar-benar meleleh mendengar penjelasan dengan suara nyaris seperti desahan menggoda, serta sapuan hembusan nafas lembut yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, merasakan rangsangan hebat. "Ngh.. Sasuke.."

"Ya?" pemuda berambut raven itu menatap kekasihnya dengan senyuman tipis khasnya.

"Mau ku maafkan?" tanya Suigetsu, tanpa menatap kedua bola mata onyx Sasuke. Ia menunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang kini merah merona.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. "Tentu saja—"

Suigetsu segera menarik Sasuke mendekat, lalu bibir mereka saling bertemu, saling melumat, masing-masing merasakan rasa yang berbeda. Lalu, tiba-tiba Suigetsu merasa ada yang menggerayangi dada bidangnya. Mata violetnya menangkap tangan putih pucat yang sangat ia sukai, membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. "Hmmph! Sasuke! Ini disekolah! Kalau ketahuan sama yang lain bagaimana?! Kita kan backstreet!"

Suigetsu menahan desahannya saat tangan Sasuke meraba dadanya. "Nggh.."

"Hn, apa kita masih bisa disebut backstreet dengan adanya mereka?" tanya Sasuke, sambil melirik kearah pintu masuk kedalam gedung.

Mata violet itu ikut melirik kearah yang dituju Sasuke. Dan wajahnya pun memerah seketika saat malihat ada sekitar 20 murid lebih. Beberapa gadis mimisan, bahkan ada yang pingsan. Eto? Pingsan?

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai kearah pacarnya ini. "Tak ada gunanya lagi kita—terutama kau, menutupi hubungan ini lagi.."

Wajah Suigetsu masih memerah, lalu dengan cepat ia menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke, detik sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, Suigetsu berbisik, "Apa boleh buat. Setelah ini kau tak akan kuampuni!"

Lalu kedua orang itu saling berpagutan, saling melumat lagi. Beberapa gadis yang mengidap 'fujoshi' berteriak histeris sambil memegangi hidung mereka yang mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Terumata sang gadis berambut merah muda, ia menutup hidung sampai mulut dengan tangan kanannya. "Rupanya imbalanmu itu ini ya, Sasuke? Aku benar-benar puas.."

Kedua pemuda itu masih saling berciuman, saling meraba, diselingi teriakan murid perempuan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Beberapa pingsan, sebagian mimisan parah, dan yang lainnya diam mematung. Tapi tetap saja, si Hiu dan Bokong Ayam itu tak perduli.

**-**

***OWARI?***

**-**

**Geje ya?**

**Gomeeeeeeen DX**

**Saya membuatnya dengan segenap hati, tapi kenapa jadinya tetap geje?**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah DX ngga bakat bikin fic!**

**Gomen bikin jawsdrop atau malah sweatdrop *ditendang***

**Tapi saya hampir nosebleed ngebayanginnya ada di depan mata DX**

**Sebenarnya bikin fic ini khusus untuk Ninja-edit dan saya sendiri yang sedang dilanda pesona Suigetsu Hozuki!! Jadi salahkan Sui kalau fic ini geje *available for tabocked***

**Aaaaaaaaaaaah DX gomen, fic Yaoi pertamaku!**

**Jangan flame tolong?**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Minaaaa-san, review please?**


End file.
